Love, Jealous and Trust
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Last story for this fic. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first rated M in fandom Bleach..

Drpd ini konsep malah menuh2in otakq ja, mndng tls. wkwk..^^

Sbnrny sebagian crtny mirip dgn komik yg prnh kubaca, tapi kuubah jd versiq sndr.

Gomen qlo krng memuaskn

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Punishment

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Pair: IchiRuki

Warning: Hrs y? *plak* Ok d, Gaje, Rape dll. Aq tdk blng 17 thn ke atas cz aq sndr jg lum 17 thn wkwk…;p

Ok d met baca..

**Love, Jealous and Trust**

.

.

.

Chap 1: Love

**

* * *

**

Hari termasuk masih pagi tapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.56. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, bermata violet itu sedang lari terburu-buru melewati koridor sekolah. Dia ingin segera menuju kelasnya sebelum terlambat. Iya, 4 menit lagi jam 07.00 dan semua murid sudah harus ada di kelas.

Ketika gadis itu sedang berlari tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik yang mencegatnya. Gadis itu hampir saja akan berlalu melewati pemuda itu begitu saja, tapi tidak karena pemuda itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Datang terlambat lagi ya, Kuchiki?" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Gadis yang dipanggilnya Kuchiki itu yang bernama lengkap Kuchiki Rukia itu refleks memandang pemuda yang mencegatnya itu dengan tatapan tajam

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada malas. "Kamu menghalangi jalanku saja. Minggir!"

"Bagaimana ya? Kamu sudah sering sekali terlambat hingga akupun harus turun tangan untuk menghukummu." ujar pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Minggir kepala jeruk. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

"Berani sekali kamu Kuchiki."

"Biarin. Week.." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Rukia.

'Sekarang.' batin Rukia yang langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Pemuda itu hampir terbengong melihat kecepatan lari Rukia yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat sosok Rukia lagi.

"Sial. Dia manfaatin kesempatan lagi." gumam pemuda itu kesal. Tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat kesal, dia malah memperlihatkan sebuah seringai. "Awas aja kamu Kuchiki."

* * *

Akhirnya Rukia sampai di kelasnya, Rukia segera melihat jam dinding kelasnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05

"Sial! Si jeruk itu menghabiskan waktuku saja." gerutu Rukia yang masih terlihat lelah karena berlari menghindari pemuda itu

"Tenang saja Kuchiki-san." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menghampiri Rukia di depan pintu kelas. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Kamu tidak telat kok."

"Benarkah Inoue?" tanya Rukia yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya

"Iya." jawab gadis yang bernama Inoue itu sambil tetap tersenyum. "Sensei saja tidak keliatan tuh."

"Baguslah." ujar Rukia yang segera berjalan menuju bangkunya dan diikuti oleh Inoue yang duduk di depannya.

"Wah, wah kamu ada masalah lagi dengan Ichigo?" tanya seorang gadis yang terlihat tomboy yang bernama Arisawa Tatsuki

"Iya. Huft.." ujar Rukia yang meletakkan wajahnya diatas mejanya

"Memangnya kenapa lagi dengan Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue kali ini

"Dia selalu saja menghalangiku untuk masuk kelas. Padahal kalaupun aku telat itu juga karena dia."

"Namanya juga Ichigo, dia kan ketua OSIS yang sedikit perfectionis walaupun tampangnya seperti itu." ujar Tatsuki

"Iya. Kurosaki-kun kan seperti itu." tambah Inoue. "Kamu maklum aja Kuchiki-san."

Rukia malah makin dongkol mengetahui harus pasrah terhadap ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu, Kurosaki Ichigo yang bisa menghukum siapapun.

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun jarang menghukum orang kan?" tanya Inoue

"Iya juga sih." gumam Tatsuki

"Tapi dia ingin sekali menghukumku." keluh Rukia

"Sudah, sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Benar kata Orihime."

Rukia hanya diam mendengar ucapan teman-temannya itu dan berharap kali ini adalah hari terakhir dia dikejar-kejar pemuda itu untuk dihukum.

* * *

Keesokannya seperti kemarin, Rukia berlari melewati koridor sekolahnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering bangun terlambat karena susah tidur dan ujung-ujungnya terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Seperti biasa ya Kuchiki." ujar pemuda berambut orange itu dengan nada menyindirnya

"Lagi-lagi kamu Kurosaki Ichigo." ujar Rukia yang mau menyebut lengkap nama Ichigo

"Tumben kamu menyebut namaku dengan lengkap?"

"Enyahlah dari pandanganku. Aku mau ke kelas."

"Sudah satu minggu berturut-turut aku memergokimu terlambat Kuchiki, jadi tidak semudah itu."

"Eh jeruk, kamu itu bawel ya?"

Ichigo yang dari tadi dihina oleh Rukia hanya menyeringai saja. Rukia yang melihat seringai Ichigo merasa sedikit was-was.

"Tunggu hukumanmu nanti Kuchiki." Ichigo berlalu meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. karena tidak mau ambil pusing Rukia langsung menuju kelasnya

'Tunggu katanya. Apa maksudnya?' batin Rukia

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat dan sampailah pada sore hari. Semua murid segera bergegas menuju rumahnya masing-masing, Tatsuki dan Inoue yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di kelasnya. Rukia juga sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat padanya. Langkah kakinya cukup terdengar hingga membuat Rukia menoleh dan didapatinya sosok pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Mau apa kamu kemari?" tanya Rukia sinis

"Wah, wah Kuchiki kan tadi pagi kubilang tunggu hukumanmu." ujar Ichigo santai. "Dan aku datang untuk memberimu hukuman."

"Hukuman?"

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia hingga dia berada di depannya. Kedua tangannya segera memegang kedua tangan Rukia. Merasa sesuatu yang aneh Rukia memberontak, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Ichigo mengunci tangannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rukia masih sinis seperti tadi

"Mauku?" ujar Ichigo. "Ini." Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia dan segera mencium bibir merah Rukia. Rukia merasa sangat kaget, mata violetnya terbelalak karena tiba-tiba Ichigo menciumnya, matanya tiba-tiba terpejam dan membiarkan Ichigo menciumnya, walaupun pikirannya ingin sekali memberontak.

Mengetahui Rukia tidak memberontak, Ichigo makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia menggigit pelan bibir Rukia dan bibirnya terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu lidah Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia dan menjelajahinya. Rukia tidak bisa melawan, dia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

Puas dengan menjelajahi rongga mulut Rukia, lidah Ichigo turun dan segera menjilati leher putih Rukia. Rukia merasa sedikit geli karena perlakuan Ichigo. Ichigo menjilat, menggigit pelan leher Rukia dan meninggalkan bercak merah di leher Rukia. Dia terus melakukan hal itu hingga Rukiapun terlihat menikmatinya. Hampir seluruh leher Rukia dipenuhi kissmark dari Ichigo. Akhirnya Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Rukia.

"Itu hukumanmu Kuchiki." ujar Ichigo dengan sedikit seringainya. "Kalau kamu melawan lagi, lihat saja nanti." Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di kelas itu. Rukia masih terbengong-bengong apa yang tadi sudah Ichigo lakukan padanya. Beberapa menit dia baru menyadari kalau Ichigo sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"HEI! DASAR JERUK KURANG AJAR!" teriak Rukia penuh emosi. "AWAS SAJA!"

Akhirnya Rukia buru-buru meninggalkan kelas dan segera menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah dia disambut oleh kepala pelayan Kuchiki. Rukia membalas sapaan kepala pelayan itu dengan senyuman.

"Rukia-sama anda kenapa?" tanya kepala pelayan itu

"Maksudmu?" giliran Rukia yang bertanya

"Leher anda penuh bercak merah. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

'WHAT? Ini pasti gara-gara si jeruk itu.' gerutu Rukia dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa." Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan kepala pelayan itu dan menuju kamarnya. Sesampai di kamar Rukia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya, dia membuka sedikit kerah seragamnya dan memang bercak merah itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Cih. Kurosaki Ichigo." ujar Rukia kesal. "Apa sih maksudnya tadi?" Rukia memegang bibirnya yang tadi sudah dicium oleh Ichigo dan memegang lehernya yang dipenuhi kissmark itu. Wajah Rukia mendadak memerah, dia terbayang akan kejadian tadi. Tapi buru-buru dihilangkan pikiran tersebut dari benaknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, kalau besok ke sekolah terlihat bekas ini teman-teman pasti curiga." pikir Rukia. Dia melihat syal pink yang berada di dekat meja riasnya itu dan mencoba memakainya di lehernya. "Tidak buruk, bercak merah tadi juga tertutup dengan sempurna." kali ini Rukia tersenyum dan berencana akan memakai syal itu besok.

* * *

Keesokannya seperti biasa, Rukia datang terlambat lagi. Tapi kali ini dia memakai syal pink itu agar menutupi bercak merah itu dengan sempurna. Dan seperti biasa lagi Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Ichigo mencegatnya.

"Seperti biasa lagi Kuchiki." ujar Ichigo santai

"Kau!" Rukia ingin memarahi Ichigo atas perlakuannya kemarin, tapi kata-katanya tersendat

"Kau mau bilang apa?" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja, wajah Rukiapun langsung memerah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Ichigo melihat syal pink yang dikenakan Rukia

"Tidak boleh memakai barang yang tidak perlu seperti syal itu, Kuchiki." ujar Ichigo sambil memegang ujung syal itu. "Ini buakn musim gugur atau dingin, jadi percuma syalmu itu."

"Biarin. Aku kedinginan." ujar Rukia yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri. Ichigo menatap sosok Rukia dari kejauhan dan kembali menyeringai.

"Tampaknya kau suka sekali dihukum ya?" gumam Ichigo

Rukia sampai di kelasnya dengan selamat dan segera menuju bangkunya. Inoue yang melihat ada yang berbeda dari Rukia memperhatikan Rukia dengan seksama. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan Rukia menegur Inoue.

"Inoue, kenapa kamu memandangku begitu?" tanya Rukia. "Aku sedikit risih."

"Ma… maaf Kuchiki-san." ujar Inoue pelan. "Tapi aku sedikit heran kenapa akmu pakai syal, kan tidak dingin?"

"Aku… aku kedinginan." ujar Rukia

"Kedinginan?" pikir Inoue. "Sekarang bukan musim gugur atau dingin kan?"

Rukia merasa kaget, ucapan Inoue sedikit mirip dengan ucapan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Inoue merasa heran dengan tingkah Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san kamu sakit ya?" tanya Inoue. "Wajahmu merah begitu. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Rukia pelan

"Hmm… Baiklah…" gumam Inoue

* * *

Waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba dan semua murid bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan seperti kemarin Rukia hanya sendiri di kelasnya. Dia masih belum selesai membereskan buku-bukunya. Dan terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Rukia, Rukia segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok Ichigo berada di hadapannya. Rukia juga melihat pintu kelasnya sudah tertutup dan melihat ada kunci, ternyata kelasnya sudah dikunci.

"Ku.. Kurosaki Ichigo." gumam Rukia. "Apa maumu?"

"Kuchiki. Kesabaranku sudah habis." ujar Ichigo

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah terlalu sering datang terlambat, dan juga mengejekku."

"Lalu?"

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Seketika Rukia memejamkan matanya. "Kau akan dihukum lagi." ujar Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia, membuat Rukia sedikit kaget karena hembusan nafas Ichigo begitu terasa di dekatnya. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah. Melihat wajah Rukia, Ichigo langsung mencium Rukia. Kali ini Rukia tidak melawan, malah membalas ciuman Ichigo. Rukia juga tidak mengerti tapi dia ingin seperti itu.

Ichigo juga tidak perlu menggigit bibir Rukia, Rukia sudah membuka mulutnya dan lidah Ichigo langsung menjelajahi rongga mulut Rukia. Merasakan betapa manisnya mulut Rukia itu, Rukia juga membalas perlakuan Ichigo. Lidah mereka berdua saling bertautan dalam ciuman panas itu. Tapi kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu. Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia lekat-lekat, wajah Rukia terlihat sangat imut dan manis.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia." ujar Ichigo pelan dan memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Wajah Rukia tetap saja memerah

"A.. aku juga." ujar Rukia pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Mata Ichigo sedikit terbelalak mendengar ucapan Rukia, tapi seketika itu dia tersenyum. Baru pertama kali ini Rukia melihat senyum yang begitu indah dari Ichigo. Ichigo melepas syal pink yang melilit leher Rukia dan melihat bekas kissmarknya masih terlihat jelas disana.

"Tampaknya aku akan lewati bagian ini." ujar Ichigo

"Eh?" Rukia bingung dengan ucapan Ichigo. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Ichigo membuka kancing seragam Rukia satu persatu hingga sudah terlepas semua. Ichigo membuang kemeja seragam Rukia dan langsung memberi kissmark di bagian perut Rukia.

"I… Ichi.. go.." desah Rukia. Tapi Ichigo tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, dia tahu Rukia menikmatinya. Ichigo melepas bra yang dipakai Rukia dan memberi kissmark di dada Rukia. Rukia makin mendesah tidak karuan yang terdengar bagi Ichigo seperti alunan musik yang menenangkan.

Bagian atas tubuh Rukia sudah dipenuhi kissmark dari Ichigo. Ichigo langsung melirik bagian rok Rukia. Seketika itu juga dia membuka paha Rukia lebar-lebar.

"Ichigo. Apa yang mau… kau… lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal. Tapi Ichigo tidak menjawab, malah langsung memberi kissmark di bagian paha Rukia. Kembali terdengar desahan dari Rukia dan Ichigo menikmati hal itu. Ichigo melepas CD Rukia dan tubuh Rukia sekarang polos tanpa busana, Ichigo langsung menjilati bagain kewanitaan Rukia, membuat Rukia mendesah lagi. Ichigo terus melakukan seperti itu hingga muncullah cairan dalam tubuh Rukia, Ichigo langsung menelan cairan itu tanpa merasa jijik sekalipun.

"Sekarang gantian aku." ujar Ichigo. Rukia yang tidak mengerti ucapan Ichigo baru menyadari kalau Ichigo ingin juga dilayani. Rukia membuka baju seragam Ichigo, baik kemeja dan celana. sekarang Ichigo juga sama seperti Rukia, tubuh mereka sama-sama polos. Rukia melihat bagian bawah tubuh Ichigo yang membuatnya malu tapi ingin juga. Rukia memijit bagian itu pelan, membuat Ichigo mendesah juga.

"Ru.. kia.." desah Ichigo diantara kenikmatan yang dia rasa

Rukia makin senang kemudian dia tidak memijit benda itu tapi memasukkannya dalam mulutnya, dan memaju mundurkan milik Ichigo itu.

"Terus… Rukia.. lagi." desah Ichigo. Dan Rukiapun meneruskan perbuatannya hingga dia merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam tenggorokannya. Tapi karena sebelum melepas mulutnya dari milik Ichigo dia sudah menelan seluruh cairan dari Ichigo.

"Rasanya aneh.." ujar Rukia

"Dasar polos." ujar Ichigo

Mereka akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka, karena mereka sudah sama-sama capek. Ichigo segera memakai seragamnya begitu juga Rukia. Setelah selesai memakai baju mereka berdua saling melempar senyum dan bergandengan tangan.

"Kamu suka hukumanmu kali ini?" tanya Ichigo. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah

"Kalau dengan kamu, aku akan suka." jawab Rukia masih dengan wajah yang merah

"Haha… Baiklah.." Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengajak Rukia keluar dari kelas itu

TBC

A/N:Kykny crtny kecepetan, aneh gy.. ckck..

Ywdh kalau dah baca jgn lupa review y?

Yg pntng no flame, ok?^^


	2. Jealous

A/N: Atas saran Ai-san n tmn2 yg dah review.

Aq sdkt edit bwt jdl n kujdkn fic ini multichap..

Qlo da unsr2 ficq yg sdkt mrp ma fic author lain gomen cz aq gk tw.

Tp aq usahakn berbeda.

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Love, Jealous and Trust

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: M

Pair: IchiRuki

Warning: Rape. Aq gk bkal blng 17 thn ke atas cz aq sndr lum 17.

Met baca..

**Love, Jealous and Trust**

**

* * *

**

Chap 2: Jealous

Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu indah bagi seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Hari dimana dia mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang baik walau awalnya cara menunjukkan perasaannya sedikit salah dan dia tambah senang karena mereka telah bersatu. Rukia sudah berada di rumahnya tepatnya di kamarnya, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang besar dan empuk itu.

"Ichigo." gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah karena mengingat dirinya dan Ichigo yang telah bersatu. Saking malunya, dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara bantal. Di balik bantal yang menutupi wajah cantik Rukia, dia tersenyum puas.

* * *

Keesokannya Rukia segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Sebenarnya tadi dia bangun pagi hanya saja dia sengaja sedikit terlambat berangkat agar bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi.

"Ckckck… Lagi-lagi kamu terlambat, Rukia." ujar Ichigo yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Rukia yang datang terlambat

"Hehehe. Gara-gara kamu sih Ichigo." ujar Rukia berusaha memberikan pembelaan

"Aku?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia dan mencium bibirnya. Rukia langsung memejamkan matanya, dia ingin menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Ichigo. Tapi harapan Rukia tidak terjadi karena Ichigo sudah melepas ciuman mereka. "Cepat ke kelas Rukia, nanti kamu terlambat."

"Iya, iya.." ujar Rukia sedikit malas

"Tenang saja. Nanti aku akan main ke kelasmu." ujar Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Rukia. Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo yang membuatnya sedikit merasa geli.

"Iya." Rukia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, semua murid langsung menuju kantin. Tapi berbeda dengan Rukia, Inoue dan Tatsuki. Mereka bertiga sudah membawa bekal masing-masing dan segera menuju atap sekolah. Mereka selalu makan bekal disana karena tidak terlalu rame seperti di kantin.

"Kamu bawa bekal apa Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki pada Inoue. Inoue hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung membuka kotak makannya, tampak bahwa seperti nasi kare tapi dicampur dengan berbagai macam "hal-hal yang lain."

"Gimana menurutmu Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Inoue tetap dengan senyum polosnya

"Bagus kok Inoue." ujar Rukia yang sudah memakan bekalnya

"Benarkah Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue. "Bagus deh, mari makan."

"Huft… Untung Kuchiki sudah menjawabnya." batin Tatsuki lega

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memakan bekal bawaan mereka dengan tenang, kadang diselingi dengan obrolan mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu atap teruka dan tampaklah sosok seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik.

"Ichigo." ujar Rukia sedikit kaget

"Kenapa kamu kesini Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki santai

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku kesini?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Tatsuki hanya diam saja dan meneruskan makan bekalnya, Inoue yang dari tadi melihat wajah Ichigo hanya menunduk saja sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Kurosaki-kun." batin Inoue

Ichigo langsung menghampiri Rukia yang sedang makan bekal kemudian menjewer sedikit telinga Rukia.

"Aduhh… Ichigo sakit." rintih Rukia yang sedikit kesal. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba jewer aku?" tanya Rukia yang masih memegang telinga kirinya yang dijewer Ichigo walau tidak merah.

"Aku cari kamu kemana-mana tahu!" keluh Ichigo sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ternyata kamu disini."

"Hehehe… Maaf." ujar Rukia sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya

"Wah kalian sudah akur ya?" tanya Tatsuki yang dari tadi melihat mereka, Inoue hanya memandang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi

"Iya begitulah." jawab Rukia

"Tentu, dia kan pacarku." tambah Ichigo sambil tersenyum

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, Tatsuki terlihat senang sedangkan Inoue sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tatsuki. "Selamat ya?"

"Iya terima kasih." jawab Ichigo senang

"I… iya.." tambah Rukia sedikit malu-malu

"Masa kamu gak bilang Kuchiki kalau sedah jadian ama Ichigo?" ujar Tatsuki sambil sedikit menyenggol lengan Rukia. Bukannya menjawab wajah Rukia makin memerah. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, Tatsuki tersenyum jahil dan Inoue merasa sangat terpuruk.

"Se… selamat ya Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun." ujar Inoue dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Untungnya mereka bertiga tidak terlalu menyadari perubahan pada Inoue jadi Ichigo dan Rukia hanya tersenyum dan Tatsuki yang ingin menjahili Rukia.

"Kenapa semua seperti ini?" batin Inoue

* * *

Tampaknya hari ini cepat sekali berlalu dan sekarang matahari sudah mulai menampakkan cahaya orangenya. Hari sudah sore dan murid SMA Karakura sudah pulang. Tapi Rukia belum pulang, dia masih berada di kelasnya. Setelah beres-beres buku dia menunggu Ichigo yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi Ichigo belum juga datang ke kelasnya, sementara hari sudah makin sore.

"Ichigo mana sih?" keluh Rukia. "Mana hanya aku saja yang ada di kelas." Rukia berusaha sabar dan tetap menunggu kedatangan Ichigo

Ichigo baru keluar dari ruangan OSIS, setelah membereskan urusan-urusannya dia segera berjalan menuju kelas Rukia.

"Waduh… Rukia masih nunggu atau gak ya?" pikir Ichigo sambil tetap berjalan melewati koridor. Di saat dia sedang berjalan dia melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut orange panjang. "Inoue?" gumam Ichigo

Inoue yang sedang berdiri di dekat tembok itu langsung berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue lirih

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo yang heran dengan perkataan Inoue

"Kenapa kamu memilih Kuchiki-san?"

"Kenapa katamu? Karena aku mencintainya."

"Bohong!"

"Kenapa kamu bilang aku bohong?"

"Karena…" Inoue tidak mampu meneruskan perkataannya, wajahnya menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Ichigo di bibirnya. Ichigo sangat kaget dengan tindakan Inoue, bahkan dia langsung mendorong Inoue.

"Apa maksudmu Inoue?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit marah. Dia tidak suka dicium cewek lain selain Rukia. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Inoue malah memeluk Ichigo dengan erat hingga dadanya menekan dada Ichigo. Ichigo merasa tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Inoue terus mendesaknya dengan memeluknya makin kencang hingga dada Inoue yang besar itu menekan berkali-kali dada bidang Ichigo.

"Aku harus kuat." batin Ichigo. Dia tidak mau karena Inoue melakukan hal tadi, dia malah melampiaskan nafsunya pada Inoue. Tapi Inoue langsung menyeret Ichigo ke kelas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Inoue mengunci kelasnya, Ichigo heran dengan sikap Inoue yang beda dari biasa.

"Inoue… Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Ichigo yang berusaha untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Aku… mencintaimu Kurosaki-kun." ujar Inoue yang langsung mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan mencium bibir Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar ingin melawan, sayangnya sebelum Ichigo sempat mendorong Inoue, Inoue sudah melepaskan ciumannya itu dan langsung membuka kemeja seragamnya.

Ichigo terheran-heran melihat apa yang Inoue lakukan di hadapannya. Tampaknya Inoue sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan ingin mengambil Ichigo dengan cara apapun.

"Inoue kamu?" tanya Ichigo yang berusaha menelan ludahnya karena melihat Inoue yang hanya tinggal memakai bra dan CD

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu Kurosaki-kun." ujar Inoue yang langsung mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi. Ichigo yang makin lama tidak kuat karena naluri lelakinya itu langsung membalas ciuman Inoue dan akan mendominasinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu mendominasiku Inoue." ujar Ichigo dengan seringainya dan langsung mencium leher Inoue.

"Akh.." pekik Inoue ketika Ichigo mencium, menggigit dan menjilat leher Inoue hingga timbul kissmark. "Kuro… saki-kun.."

Ichigo dengan bringasnya langsung membuka bra dan CD Inoue hingga tubuh Inoue terekspos jelas di matanya. Tampaknya Ichigo juga sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dia membiarkan nafsu yang menguasainya untuk melakukan hal itu pada Inoue.

Ichigo langsung mendudukkan Inoue di atas meja dan menjilati dada Inoue. Inoue juga mendesah makin kencang membuat Ichigo makin meneruskan perbuatannya. Mereka berdua seolah-olah sangat asyik dengan apa yang mereka lakuan tanpa tahu resikonya.

* * *

Hari hampir malam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 tapi Ichigo belum juga ke kelas Rukia. Rukia hampir mati kebosanan menunggu Ichigo yang dari tadi tak kunjung datang.

"Ichigo." gumam Rukia khawatir. "Dimana kamu?"

Rukia akhirnya memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang. Tapi sebelum pulang dia ingin memeriksa ruangan OSIS yang Ichigo datangi terakhir kalinya. Rukia bergegas menuju ruangan OSIS dan dia melihat ruangan itu sudah kosong.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Rukia. Dia berusaha berpikir dimana Ichigo berada. "Jangan-jangan dia pulang karena dia pikir aku sudah pulang?" Rukia sedikit kecewa jika perkiraannya itu benar. Dan dengan berat hati Rukia berjalan pulang.

Saat Rukia melewati ruangan kelas yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan OSIS dia mendengar suara aneh, seperti suara desahan. Rukia mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu kelas itu berusaha menguping apa yang seedang terjadi di dalam.

"Akhh…" terdengar suara desahan dan dari suara itu jelas itu suara Inoue. "Inoue?" gumam Rukia bingung. "Bukannya dia sudah pulang?"

Rukia makin mendekatkan telinganya agar bisa mendengar suara dalam ruangan itu dengan jelas tapi tetap saja yang terdengar hanya suara desahan Inoue. Rukia jadi berpikir macam-macam. Dia sedikit merasa khawatir pada Inoue karena Inoue itu hanya tinggal sendiri dan kalau ada hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Inoue." ujar Rukia lirih. Rukia menelan ludahnya dan berusaha untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu dengan mengintip dari balik jendela. Betapa terkejutnya Rukia kalau Inoue ada di dalam dengan kekasihnya, Ichigo.

"Ichi… go.." Rukia merasa bahwa air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya dengan lancar. Rukia tidak habis pikir ternyata Ichigo melakukan hal itu pada Inoue, sahabatnya sendiri. Tangan Rukia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membuka pintu yang menghalanginya.

Sementara mereka berdua yang berada di dalam kelas itu masih asyik bermesraan. Tapi saat Ichigo memeluk tubuh Inoue dia melihat ke arah jendela dan dia sangat terkejut karena melihat Rukia disana. Wajahnya terlihat kacau dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Rukia?" gumam Ichigo yang langsung melepaskan tubuh Inoue yang berada dalam pelukannya dan segera merapikan seragamnya yang kusut.

"Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue yang heran akan tingkah Ichigo, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Ichigo lihat dan disana dia melihat Rukia. "Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo langsung menendang pintu itu agar bisa segera menemui Rukia, Rukia sedikit kaget karena pintu itu yang tiba-tiba jebol dari dalam. Dan Ichigo melihat sosok Rukia yang sedang menangis dengan jelas.

"Rukia aku bisa jelaskan…" ujar Ichigo

"APA?" tanya Rukia dengan nada marah. Baru kali ini Ichigo melihat Rukia benar-benar marah. Biasanya Rukia tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu saat dulu dia mengejeknya. "KAMU MAU BILANG APA KUROSAKI?"

Hati Ichigo seperti tersayat pisau yang sangat tajam. Dia tidak mengira Rukia akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Kurosaki" lagi. Rukia tetap saja menangis sedangkan Inoue, sumber masalah itu masih sibuk memakai seragamnya dan merapikannya.

"Rukia dengarkan aku." Ichigo memegang pundak Rukia tapi langsung ditepis dengan tangan Rukia

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kamu menjijikkan!" Rukia memandang Ichigo penuh amarah

Lagi-lagi Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah dengan Rukia. 'Kenapa aku menyakiti orang yang kucintai?' batin Ichigo yang seraya ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka Rukia akan semarah itu padanya, itu juga karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Rukia." ujar Ichigo lirih

"Kamu memang orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada Kurosaki." ujar Rukia tanpa jeda. "Dan Inoue, kamu memang gadis yang murahan." Rukia memandang Inoue dengan tatapan yang sama pada Ichigo, tatapan yang penuh amarah.

"Ku… Kuchiki-san.." ujar Inoue lirih. "A… aku…"

"Cukup kalian berdua!" Rukia langsung meninggalkan Ichigo dan Inoue saat itu juga

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo dan berusaha mengejar Rukia, tapi sudah tidak terlihat sosok Rukia lagi. Ichigo hanya diam terpaku melihat Rukia yang memandangnya penuh amarah, penuh kebencian seperti tadi

"Kurosaki-kun…" ujar Inoue lirih

Plak!

Ichigo langsung menampar pipi Inoue dengan keras.

Inoue terbengong-bengong melihat kelakukan Ichigo itu.

"Kurosaki-kun?" ujar Inoue sambil mengusap pipinya yang tadi ditampar Ichigo

"APA-APAAN KAMU INOUE? KAMU MEMBUATKU KEHILANGAN RUKIA!" Ichigo benar- benar marah dengan Inoue saat itu juga. Kalau tidak mengingat prinsipnya yang gentle itu tidak segan-segan dia akan menampar Inoue lagi dengan lebih keras.

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah. Kamu memang tidak mencintaiku!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kamu memang mencintaiku harusnya kamu bahagia melihat aku bahagia dengan Rukia. Bukannya merusak seperti tadi."

"Tapi…"

"Kamu memang keterlaluan Inoue." Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Inoue sendiri di kelas itu. Sedangkan Inoue hanya memandang sosok Ichigo dari kejauhan dan tersenyum tipis, wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Ok… Akan kubuktikan kalau aku memang mencintaimu Kurosaki-kun." ujar Inoue lirih

TBC

A/N: Wah…

Inoue memang… *geleng2 kepala*

Mnrt minna sendr gmn?

Aq bkin kyk gt, cz yg trlintas di otakku mank kyk gt, gomen qlo gak sk.

Qlo dah baca review ya?

Thx..


	3. Last Story

A/N:Chap terakhir nie.

Thx bwt yg dah review, qlo crtq nie mank gak bgs n xan gak suka.

Gitu xan slsai baca bskny bkal aq hapus. Drpd menuh2in aja.

Disclamer: Dah tahu kan?

Title: Love, Jealous and Trust

Rated: M

Warning: Resiko anda tanggung sendiri. Aku gak mau tanggung jawab.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**

* * *

**

**Love, Jealous and Trust**

**

* * *

**

**1. Hurt**

**

* * *

**

Rukia tidak terima melihat Ichigo bertingkah laku kayak gitu. Dia merasa hatinya sungguh sakit lebih sakit daripada disakiti teman. Melihat cowok yang kau sayangi dengan sahabatmu melakukan yang tidak-tidak gimana tidak sedih. Rukia berlari tanpa henti, dia tidak peduli mau lari kemana asalkan dia sudah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Ichigo.

"Bodoh, Ichigo bodoh," gerutu Rukia. "Baka!"

Rukia merasa air mata sudah mengalir tiada henti dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sudah sakit. Sekarang wajah cantiknya juga sudah basah karena menangis dari tadi. Hari juga sudah malam, Rukia baru sadar dia berada di taman Karakura dan dia hanya duduk-duduk saja di bangku taman itu. Pikirannya menerang kemana-mana, terutama saat dia memergoki Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Kenapa Ichigo…" ujar Rukia lirih dan kembali air matanya turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Rukia hanya terdiam disana, dia tidak ada keinginan untuk pulang ke rumah karena keadaannya kacau balau begitu. Dia tidak mau ditanya macam-macam oleh kepala pelayan dan kakaknya. Dia hanya ingin sendiri, tenang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Samar-samar Rukia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Rukia melirik ke sumber suara itu dan dilihatnya sosok pria berambut orange jabrik itu.

"Kurosaki." desis Rukia dan menatap wajah Ichigo dengan tajam

"Rukia." ujar Ichigo yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya

Lalu mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan malam yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Angin malam juga berhembus dengan kencang, membuat tubuh Rukia sedikit menggigil.

"Dingin.." ujar Rukia pelan

Menyadari hal itu Ichigo membuka tasnya dan mengambil jaket yang dia bawa lalu dia pakaikan ke Rukia. Rukia sangat kaget karena tindakan Ichigo itu dan melirik Ichigo walau hatinya masih kesal akan perbuatan Ichigo tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia dingin

"Nanti kamu sakit." jawab Ichigo

"Kamu tidak peduli aku sakit kan? Urus aja Inoue."

"Kamu jangan bawa-bawa nama dia."

Rukia melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang langsung berubah, raut wajah yang tidak pernah Ichigo perlihatkan. Wajhanya terlihat sendu, cahaya matanya juga terlihat redup.

"Kurosaki." bisik Rukia

"Kamu tahu Rukia," ujar Ichigo pelan, matanya menerawang pada langit malam yang dengan indahnya memperlihatkan bintang-bintang. Ichigo tidak meneruskan ucapannya, membuat Rukia menatapnya dengan penasaran. Lalu Ichigo balas menatap Rukia. "Jadi cewek enak ya?"

"Hah?" Rukia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ichigo itu

"Cewek itu setia, beda ama cowok."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Cowok bisa dengan mudah tergoda, kalau cewek kuat."

"Langsung ke inti aja deh Kurosaki." ujar Rukia yang tidak sabar karena arah pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo tidak jelas

"Baiklah Rukia eh Kuchiki," ujar Ichigo, dia sempat menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian dia menatap mata violet Rukia lekat-lekat. "Kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita."

Rukia sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Sekarang gantian Rukia yang menatap wajah Ichigo lekat-lekat, tapi Ichigo segera menghindari pandangan Rukia. Membuat Rukia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Ichigo.

"Jangan akhiri katamu?" tanya Rukia

"Iya," jawab Ichigo mantap. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu lagi Kuchiki, tidak akan pernah." Ichigo berlalu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terheran-heran akan maksud perkataan Ichigo

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Rukia yang hanya menatap sosok Ichigo yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya

* * *

Ichigo sudah pergi dari taman itu. Langkahnya terkesan lambat, tidak seperti biasa. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat sendu. Dia sungguh menyesali perbuatan yang dia lakukan itu. Itu menyakiti Rukia sangat dalam, mungkin luka itu tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah, walau dirinya sendiri yang akan menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Selamat tinggal Kuchiki," gumam Ichigo. "Biarkan aku sedikit mengenangmu dengan tidak berakhirnya hubungan kita."

Ichigo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya, sakit karena telah menyakiti Rukia. Satu-satunya gadis yang sangat dia sayangi, dia melukai Rukia dengan begitu dalam dan keterlaluan. Ichigo menyadari jika bukan karena Orihime dia tidak akan kehilangan Rukia, jika dia tidak bertemu Orihime semua baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan Orihime yang daritadi mematung saat dirinya ditinggal pergi Ichigo hanya terdiam. Mulutnya, badannya semuanya seakan terkunci. Dia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat itu dan dia tidak bisa meyakinkan Rukia kalau dia tidak sengaja. Kejam memang, tapi dirinyalah dikuasai nafsu sesaat.

"Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san." gumam Orihime pelan

Dia menyadari Ichigo dan Rukia otomatis akan membencinya seumur hidup. Mereka pasti berharap kalau dirinya itu tidak menghalangi hubungan mereka, dia tahu itu sangat tahu.

"Aku memang mencintaimu Kurosaki-kun," ujar Orihime. "Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku tidak rela."

Orihime terus-menerus bicara seperti itu, seakan-akan dia adalah kaset rusak yang diputar berkali-kali. Tapi pikirannya memang seperti hanya tertuju pada rasa penyesalan yang tidak berujung. Penyesalan karena nafsu yang menguasai dirinya hingga dia dibenci oleh orang yang dia cintai dan sahabatnya.

"Maaf…" Orihime menitikkan air mata, jika dia menangispun semua orang akan menyalahkannya. Dia tahu itu, sangat tahu. Dia ingin mengganggap semuanya mimpi, setidaknya begitu jika dia terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Tapi dia harus tahu bahwa tindakannya itu bukan mimpi, dan dia memang melukai sahabatnya.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bahagia diantara mereka. Semuanya terluka, Rukia, Ichigo dan Orihime sekalipun. Mereka bertiga bagaikan ada nasib sial yang menghantui mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka harus seperti inikah akhir dari segalanya.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san." gumam Orihime pelan

Di lain tempat Ichigo

"Kuchiki." ujar Ichigo pelan

Dan di taman Karakura

"Ichigo." ujar Rukia dengan lirih

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bahagia akan perbuatan itu, atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur, Ichigo dan Orihime telah menorehkan luka yang mendalam bagi Rukia. Entah kapan luka itu bisa sembuh, tapi pasti luka itu akan terukir lama. Hati Rukia sudah terlanjur sangat, sangat, sangat sakit karena Ichigo.

Sakit yang memang entah kapan bisa sembuh. Sakit yang terlampaui dari rasa sakit manapun. Sakit yang, bahkan kata-katapun tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan arti dari rasa sakit yang Rukia rasakan sekarang. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan.

Rasa sakit karena ditusuk pisau atau senjata tajam lainnya masih kurang karena rasa sakit ini. Rukia merasa dirinya terlalu berharap banyak pada Ichigo, tapi mendengar Ichigo berkata.

'Kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita.'

Kata-kata Ichigo itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Rukia dengan jelasnya. Kata-kata memohon yang sangat memelas, kata-kata yang terkesan rapuh tapi artinya besar. Kata-kata yang membuat siapapun akan berpikir dua kali jika diberi ucapan seperti itu.

'Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu Kuchiki, tidak akan pernah.'

Kata-kata Ichigo kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Mungkin Rukia mengalami yang namanya sedikit penyesalan karena membiarkan Ichigo berlalu seperti itu. Tapi sungguh dia sendiri tidak mengerti maksud Ichigo yang sebenarnya, kata-kata Ichigo bagaikan memiliki misteri yang harus Rukia pecahkan jika dia mau menyadari maksud Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Ichigo?" gumam Rukia yang matanya menerawang ke atas langit yang memperlihatkan betapa indahnya malam.

Tapi langit seakan-akan mengerti kondisi Rukia, tiba-tiba langit menjadi sedikit mendung. Bintang-bintang yang tadi bersinar dengan terangpun sudah tertutup dengan awan hitam yang mungkin akan siap menurunkan hujan.

"Mendung ya?" gumam Rukia. "Aku harus pulang." Rukia bangkit dari bangku taman itu dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya

Walau hatinya masih galau, walau pikirannya juga tidak menentu apalagi perasaannya. Tapi Rukia berusaha tegar jika dia nanti kemabli ke rumah, dia ingin orang-orang tidak khawatir tentang dirinya. Biarkan dia sendiri dengan masalahnya sendiri, tanpa seorangpun yang membantunya karena masalah ini cukup pribadi.

"Aku akan bertahan." ujar Rukia mantap sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya

* * *

**2. Punishment for Orihime**

**

* * *

**

Dengan langkah yang terasa amat berat akhirnya Orihime pergi dari gedung SMA Karakura. Dia melihat langit sudah mendung, padahal tadi cerah untuk ukuran malam.

"Mendung ya?" gumam Orihime sambil menatap langit. "Aku harus pulang."

Orihime menggerakkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Tapi jujur saat dia berjalan meninggalkan sekolahnya dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Dia merasa seperti diikuti seseorang, meski berkali-kali dia melihat ke arah belakang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Apa perasaanku saja ya?" pikir Orihime sambil melihat ke arah belakang. Lalu Orihime meneruskan langkah kakinya dan segera menuju rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi dia merasakan perasaan itu, akhirnya dengan perlahan Orihime melirik ke arah orang yang mengikutinya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, yang terlihat hanyalah kaus putih dan celana jeansnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Siapa dia?" pikir Orihime sambil perlahan kembali berjalan, pikirannya was-was. Dia penasaran siapa yang membututuinya malam-malam begini.

Seiring dengan langkah Orihime orang yang tadi mengikutinya juga mulai bergerak perlahan. Kali ini memang tampak kalau orang asing itu memang mengikuti Orihime. Orihime bertambah panik dan dia segera berlari dengan cepat, orang yang mengikutinya juga mengejarnya. Orihime terus saja berlari hingga tanpa dia sadari dia terjebak di jalan buntu, sebuah gang sempit yang penerangannya sangat minim.

"Di… dimana ini?" gumam Orihime panik. Dia sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih, ketakutan sudah menguasainya. Badannya gemetaran semua dan juga panas dingin, dia sungguh panik.

"Huhu… Akhirnya tidak lari lagi gadis kecil." ujar orang itu dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan

Orihime melihat ke arah orang itu yang sekarang orang itu sudah berada di hadapannya, rambut hitam, memakai baju putih dan celana jeans serta warna matanya yang kurang sesuai dengan rambutnya yang hitam, warna merah menyala.

"Si… siapa?" ujar Orihime lirih. Dia bisa merasakan sekujur badannya kaku hanya karena kehadiran orang asing itu. Orang itu bukannya menjawab, dia malah menyeringai. Membuat Orihime makin ketakutan tidak karuan.

"Siapa katamu?" tanya orang itu dengan senyum yang tidak biasa. "Kamu tidak perlu tahu."

Orihime menelan ludahnya, bahkan mendengar ucapan orang itu seakan-akan membekukan semua tulangnya. Orang yang dia hadapi terlalu menyeramkan. Orang itu hanya menyeringai makin lebar dan membuka tasnya yang dia bawa dari tadi, tampak sebuah pisau yang masih tajam berada dalam genggamannya.

"A… akh…" Orihime seakan-akan kehabisan kata-kata, dia tahu kalau orang itu mengeluarkan pisau pasti orang itu ingin menghabisi nyawanya. Orang itu memperlihatkan seringainya makin lebar dan menjilati pisau yang masih bersih itu.

"Pisau ini masih bersih, bukan?" tanya orang itu

"A… apa?" tanya Orihime yang makin panik

"Aku tanya pisau ini bersih kan?"

Orihime tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, bahkan bertatap wajah saja Orihime sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Dia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, berusaha tenang tapi tetap saja hatinya ingin menjerit. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan orang asing itu lakukan padanya. Dia merasa orang itu sangat berbahaya.

"Kenapa gadis kecil, kau takut?" tanya orang itu sambil memainkan pisau yang dia pegang

"Akh…" suara Orihime tersendat, kata-katanya tidak bisa keluar. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan orang itu. Orang itu makin tersenyum lebar dan menusukkan pisau itu pada lengan Orihime. "AKH!"

"Gimana kalau kita main?" tanya orang itu yang makin menusukkan pisau di lengan Orihime sangat dalam, Orihime bisa melihat darah mengalir dengan deras dari lengannya. Dirinya merasa sedikit pusing karena darah yang mengalir itu cukup banyak.

"Maa.. main?" tanya Orihime

"Iya." orang itu menyeringai makin lebar dan mencabut pisau yang ada di lengan Orihime dengan kasar. Darah kembali mengucur deras dari lengan itu.

Kemudian tanpa Orihime sadari orang itu menusukkan pisau pada lengan Orihime yang satunya lagi, kemudian membuat sayatan panjang atau mungkin ingin mengoyak isi yang ada dalam lengan itu.

"AKHH!" Orihime menjerit tidak karuan. Dia merasakan sakit di kedua lengannya. Tidak sampai disitu, orang itu langsung menusuk kedua kai Orihime dengan kasar hingga terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah. Dia juga melakukan hal itu pada lengan Orihime. "AAAAKKKHHH!" resmi Orihime menjerit makin tidak karuan, dia langsung tertunduk lemas karena tubuhnya terasa amat sakit.

Orang itu tetap saja menyeringai pada Orihime. Dia melihat pisau yang dia pakai penuh dengan darah, kemudian menjilat sedikit darah Orihime itu. Tanpa rasa jijik atau apa orang itu malah tersenyum puas seolah-olah seniman yang sudah menyelesaikan karnyanya yang tersulit.

"Kamu suka permainanku?" tanya orang itu. Orihime tidak bisa menjawab, dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Tubuhnya merintih kesakitan padahal mulutnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Dia ingin sekali menampar wajah orang itu, tapi tidak mungkin karena tubuhnya sudah lemas dan dia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

"Gadis kecil yang payah. Wajar saja kamu kehilangan orang yang kamu cintai." tambah orang itu. Mata Orihime terbelalak lebar, dia merasa kaget akan perkataan orang itu. Seolah-olah orang itu bisa membaca pikiran Orihime. Senang dengan ekspresi Orihime, orang itu menyeringai makin lebar. "Apa kamu merasa sakit?"

Orihime tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Orang itu melihat seluruh tubuh Orihime yang penuh dengan darah segar. Mata merahnya menunjukkan kepuasan yang tiada tara. Tanpa aba-abapun orang itu langsung menyerang Orihime.

"Selamat tinggal gadis kecil." ujar orang itu yang langsung menusuk dada Orihime, tepat di jantungnya. Seketika Orihime merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan akhirnya dia tidak bernafas. Orang itu menyeringai makin lebar.

Mengetahui Orihime sudah tewas, orang itu langsung memberikan tusukan pada perutnya dan merobek perut itu lalu menarik ususnya keluar. Bahkan ususnya itu dia beri sayatan-sayatan seolah-olah ingin meninggalkan bekas disana.

Setelah selesai dengan usus, orang itu merobek dada Orihime dan terlihatlah organ-organ yang berada di dalamnya. Orang itu mengambil jantung Orihime dan menusuknya hingga darah bermuncratan di sekitarnya.

Lalu orang itu memotong-motong tubuh Orihime. Mulai dari kepala, tangan hingga kaki. Tentu darah mengalir lebih deras hingga gang itu sudah penuh dengan bau darah yang sangat menyengat. Tanpa segan-segan orang itu mencongkel bola mata Orihime kemudian menginjaknya dengan sadis. Wajahnya hanya memperlihatkan seringainya yang makin lebar.

Lalu orang itu mengambil sesuatu yang berada dalam tasnya, yaitu selai strawberi. Orang itu melumuri tubuh Orihime yang sudah terpotong-potong itu dengan selai strawberi. Pertama-tama orang itu mengambil tangan Orihime yang sudah terpotong dan dia menggigitnya bagaikan dia menikmati hal itu.

Setelah puas dengan semua tindakannya itu, orang itu memasukkan tubuh Orihime yang tercincang-cincang itu ke dalam tas yang dia bawa lalu pergi dari gang kecil itu. Orang itu berjalan menuju sungai kemudian membuang tas yang dia bawa yang berisi tubuh Orihime yang sudah terpotong.

"Selamat tinggal gadis kecil, aku melakukan ini agar kamu tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit lagi." ujar orang itu setelah melempar tas yang dia bawa itu, kemudian orang itu berjalan pergi.

* * *

**3. I Know It**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini pagi yang cerah, semua murid masuk seperti biasa. Dan juga seperti biasapun Rukia datang terlambat ke SMA Karakura, hanya kali ini dia tidak ditegur siapapun. Dia tidak melihat sosok Ichigo saat memasuki sekolah.

"Kemana Ichigo?" pikir Rukia. "Apa dia tidak masuk?" akhirnya karena sudah mau masuk Rukia tidak memikirkan hal itu dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas Rukia melihat bangku Orihime yang kosong, padahal biasanya Orihime selalu datang pagi. Tapi hari ini tidak ada sosok Orihime.

"Pagi Arisawa." sapa Rukia

"Pagi juga Kuchiki." balas Tatsuki ramah. "Kamu tahu kenapa Orihime tidak masuk?"

"Tidak masuk?"

"Tadi pagi aku sms tidak dibales, aku telepon tidak diangkat," jawab Tatsuki. "Mau ke rumahnya tapi sudah mau masuk."

"Oh begitu." Rukia sebenarnya sedikit malas jika ada seseorang yang membicarakan Orihime, tapi mau tidak mau karena Orihime adalah sahabatnya dia merasa mulai sedikit khawatir.

Akhirnya pelajaran dimulai dan semua murid belajar dengan tertib.

* * *

Setiap hari selalu seperti itu, sudah hampir 3 minggu tapi Orihime tetap tidak masuk sekolah. Semua teman-teman dan guru mulai khawatir dan diselidiki di rumahnya, guru meminta Tatsuki dan Rukia yang menyelidiki. Saat mereka berdua datang ke rumahnya kosong tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya.

"Kosong." ujar Rukia singkat sambil matanya menerawang isi rumah Orihime

"Kemana dia?" gumam Tatsuki, dia sangat khawatir akan sahabatnya. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu Tatsuki sudah merasakan firasat yang buruk mengenai Orihime. "Kuchiki."

"Iya?"

"Kita coba cari di taman."

"Taman?"

"Orihime suka sekali ke taman, kita kesana."

Rukia mengikuti Tatsuki yang menuju taman. Taman yang selalu dikunjungi Orihime adalah taman yang ada sungainya karena Orihime suka sekali dengan pemandangan itu. Sesampainya di taman itu Tatsuki segera menacari Orihime.

"Orihime, Orihime." panggil Tatsuki. Rukia mencari-cari di bawah jembatan dekat sungai itu tapi nihil. Begitu juga Tatsuki, mereka berdua tidak menemukan sosok Orihime dimanapun.

"Apa dia pergi?" tanya Rukia

"Dia tidak ada sodara." jawab Tatsuki cepat. "Pasti ada hal buruk terjadi padanya."

"Hal buruk?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk."

Tatsuki terdiam begitu juga Rukia, mereka berdua larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya semilir angin saja yang menemani mereka berdua. Mereka berdua terus-menerus ada di taman itu hingga tanpa sadar akhirnya Rukia bicara.

"Ah…" ujar Rukia lumayan kencang

"Kenapa Kuchiki?" tanya Tatsuki

"Tadi aku melihat sekilas ada tas besar. Mau kita periksa?"

"Buat apa?"

"Coba aja."

"Ya sudah."

Akhirnya Rukia membawa Tatsuki ke tempat dimana tadi dia melihat tas besar yang tidak jauh dari sungai itu. Setelah sampai di tempat itu, mereka memperhatikan tas itu dengan baik-baik. Tas itu memang bau busuk.

"Bau banget." ujar Tatsuki jijik

"Iya. Makanya aku malas memeriksanya." tambah Rukia

Dengan rasa sedikit jijik mereka berdua mendekati tas itu dan membuka isinya perlahan-lahan. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika membukanya.

"Kyaa…" jerit Rukia sambil menutup kedua matanya

Sedangkan Tatsuki memandang horror tas itu, tas yang berisi potongan tubuh manusia. Tapi mereka tambah terkejut karena tubuh yang ada di dalam tas itu adalah tubuh dari orang yang mereka cari selama ini.

"O… Orihime…" ujar Tatsuki sedikit terkejut

Rukia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang isi tas itu, jika diperhatikan dengan teliti itu memang tubuh Orihime.

"Inoue.." ujar Rukia lirih

"Ternyata firasatku benar." keluh Tatsuki. "Ayo pulang Kuchiki."

"Pulang?" tanya Rukia. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tega melihat ini."

"Eh?"

"Siapapun yang melakukannya dia orang yang sangat tega dan akupun tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Arisawa."

Rukia merasa iba pada Tatsuki, terutama Orihime. Gadis yang dia benci, yang dia bilang murahan itu ternyata mati dengan cara yang sadis. Sebenci-bencinya Rukia pada Orihime, dia masih sedikit merasa kasihan jika melihat kondisi Orihime yang seperti ini.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Rukia memastikan

"Iya." jawab Tatsuki yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu dari Rukia, Rukia segera menyusul Tatsuki. Langkah kakinya akhirnya sejajar dengan Tatsuki.

"Inoue, maaf." batin Rukia. "Ternyata kamu seperti ini, ini karma."

* * *

**4. Distance**

**

* * *

**

Keesokan harinya baik Rukia maupun Tatsuki sedang tidak bersemangat. Mereka masih shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat tapi Tatsuki paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengungkit masalah itu dan berusaha tegar. Begitu juga Rukia, berusaha tegar.

Banyak yang berubah dalam hidup Rukia akhir-akhir ini. Menjadi kekasih Ichigo, bersatu, melihat Ichigo dengan Orihime dan penemuan mayat Orihime. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Ichigo, baik di koridor dimana dulu Ichigo selalu menegurnya dan di ruang OSIS. Seolah-olah Ichigo juga menghilang dari hadapan Rukia.

"Ichigo apa ini maksudmu dulu?" batin Rukia yang mengingat kata-kata terakhir Ichigo. Dia merasa bersalah juga karena dia kehilangan Ichigo, Ichigo datang dan pergi begitu cepat dari hidupnya. Apa ini yang namanya sakit hari dan kerinduan yang mendalam?

Karena Rukia merasakan hal itu begitu kuat.

"Dimana Ichigo?" pikir Rukia

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Rukia dengan terburu-buru segera menuju ruang OSIS.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia setengah teriak, tapi sosok Ichigo tidak ada. Yang ada hanya Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan seketarisnya.

"Hitsugaya, Hinamori. Kalian lihat Ichigo?" tanya Rukia

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, membuat Rukia makin tidak sabar karena reaksi mereka berdua yang hanya tediam saja.

"Mana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi

"Kami tidak tahu Kuchiki." jawab Toushirou

"Iya, kami tidak tahu." tambah Hinamori

"Baiklah." akhirnya Rukia keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinamori dan Toushirou bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Toushirou, Hinamori." ujar seseorang yang keluar dari ruang khusus ketua OSIS

"Sama-sama, Kurosaki-kun." ujar Hinamori

"Kalau bukan karena Hinamori yang mau membantumu, aku tidak akan mau." tambah Toushirou

"Hahaha… Kamu masih aja gitu, Toushirou." ujar Ichigo sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Bawel!" ujar Toushirou kesal

"Tapi kenapa kami harus seperti tadi, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Hinamori. "Kenapa kamu tidak mau menemui Kuchiki-san?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya Hinamori," jawab Ichigo. "Tidak akan."

Hinamori dan Toushirou bingung akan maksud Ichigo tapi mereka tidak bertanya akan hal itu karena tahu itu masalah yang sangat pribadi diantara mereka. Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam, semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ayo kalian berdua, kerja lagi." ujar Ichigo dengan santai tapi terlihat sedikit sedih

"Kukira Kurosaki-kun masih mencintai Kuchiki-san." ujar Hinamori sedikit berbisik

Toushirou hanya mengangkat bahunya dan hanya mendapat helaan nafas singkat dari Hinamori. Dan mereka berdua kembali dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Rukia yang sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo hanya berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah, dia ingin melangkah pulang tapi pikirannya kemana-mana. Dia ingin tahu dimana Ichigo. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu hati Rukia gundah, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Ichigo," gumam Rukia pelan, tanpa dia sadari air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Haha, aku menangis karena dia." Rukia tertawa hambar dan kembali dengan lamunannya

Rukia terus menerus memikirkan Ichigo, dia rindu sekali dengan Ichigo. Setidaknya dia ingin bertemu Ichigo meski hanya sekali dan meski dapat respon yang tidak seperti bayangannya. Rukia berjalan hingga sampai di rumahnya yang besar itu dan masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung menuju kamar dan langsung tidur.

* * *

Keesokannya Rukia datang lebih pagi ke sekolah, tidak seperti hari biasanya. Ternyata Rukia melihat Ichigo di koridor, mengawasi teman-temannya. Rukia merasa sangat senang, dia mengatur nafasnya dulu kemudian berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Ichigo." panggil Rukia dengan lembut. Ichigo yang dari tadi sibuk menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat sosok Rukia yang tampak berbeda menurutnya karena lama dia tidak melihatnya

"Tidak ada masalah kan Kuchiki? Kamu tidak datang telat, semuanya bagus." ujar Ichigo datar dan kembali menulis sesuatu di kertas yang dia pegang

"Ichigo, lihat aku!" desak Rukia sambil memegang tangan Ichigo. Dengan cepat Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia yang akan memegang tangannya. Rukia sedikit terkejut

"Kuchiki, sebaiknya kamu segera ke kelas."

Rukia sedikit terhenyak atas perkataan Ichigo, dia tidak mau disentuh lagi, tidak mau menatap wajahnya lagi. Tidak peduli akan semua yang ada pada Rukia. Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan wajahnya yang sendu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo yang dari tadi menulis di kertas kemudian berhenti menulis dan melihat sosok Rukia yang sudah menjauh darinya.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Kuchiki." gumam Ichigo

Rukia merasa kalau Ichigo selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Ternyata setelah Rukia selidiki Ichigo tidak pernah mengawasi anak-anak yang datang terlamabat makanya Rukia jarang bertemu dengan Ichigo. Ichigo jarang di ruangan OSIS karena selalu membawa pekerjaan OSIS ke rumahnya hingga Rukia tidak pernah melihat Ichigo di ruang OSIS.

Semua usaha Rukia untuk bertemu Ichigo selalu sia-sia, Rukia tidak pernah melihat Ichigo secara jelas seperti dulu. Seolah-olah ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, bagaikan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Seolah ada tembok besar yang menghalangi mereka. Rukia ingin menangis jika dia terus-menerus memikirkan Ichigo yang entah kemana itu, kenapa selalu menjauhinya. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Rukia.

Rukia tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran dari tadi, semuanya terasa sangat membosankan dan biasa saja. Bagaikan kegiatan yang tidak akan habis-habis karena hanya itu-itu saja yang Rukia lakukan. Rukia ingin sekali cepat pulang sekolah, berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan berharap waktu yang akan datang dia bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo dan mempersingkat jarak diantara mereka.

* * *

Keesokannya Rukia kembali datang pagi dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang memeriksa teman-teman yang baru datang. Rukia langsung membuat seragamnya sedikit berantakan agar bisa diperhatikan Ichigo. Begitu Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo, Ichigo memanggilnya.

"Kuchiki." panggil Ichigo datar, Rukia dengan riangnya langsung berjalan mendekati Ichigo

"Iya?" tanya Rukia

"Mana dasimu? Dan betulkan kancingmu." jawab Ichigo

"Aku bawa, tapi gak bisa pake dasi."

"Gak bisa?"

"Iya."

Ichigo menghela nafas dan memakaikan dasi untuk Rukia. Rukia merasa sangat deg-degan, dirinya dan Ichigo berada sangat dekat. Seolah jarak mereka sudah terhapuskan. Rukia bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa.

"Sudah selesai, Kuchiki." ujar Ichigo setelah merapikan dasi Rukia. Rukia langsung memegang kedua pipi Ichigo dan mencium pipi Ichigo dengan lembut. Ichigo sedikit terbelalak, wajah Rukia sedikit memerah. "Apa-apaan kamu?"

"Kenapa? Kita kan kekasih." ujar Rukia

Ichigo terdiam tidak membalas perkataan Rukia. Dia hanya kembali berkutat dengan kertas yang dia pegang dan tidak menhiraukan Rukia. Rukia sedikit kecewa, tapi di balik kekecewaannya dia tersenyum.

"Aku percaya kamu Ichigo, kita pasti akan bersama seperti dulu." ujar Rukia mantap lalu berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo memandang sosok Rukia itu

"Kamu masih percaya?" gumamnya

* * *

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Rukia langsung menuju ruangan OSIS dan seperti biasa tidak menemukan Ichigo di sana. Lalu dia ke kelas Ishida, karena Ishida juga sekelas dengan Ichigo, dia berharap Ishida belum pulang karena dia salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Kurosaki? Tidak ada." ujar Ishida

"Tidak ada? Kemana ya?" ujar Rukia kebingungan

"Entahlah," ujar Ishida yang membetulkan posisi kacamtanya. "Maaf Kuchiki-san, aku duluan ya? Ada urusan di perpustakaan."

"Iya."

Lalu Ishida berjalan meninggalkan Rukia, Rukiapun berjlaan meninggalkan kelas itu. Karena bengong Rukia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Aduh.." rintih Rukia kesakitan

"Maaf, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya orang itu yang memberikan uluran tangan pada Rukia

"Iya," jawab Rukia menerima uluran tangan itu, betapa terkejutnya dia kalau orang yang dia tabrak adalah orang yang dia cari. "Ichigo!"

"Kuchiki." Ichigo langsung melepas tangannya yang berada di genggaman Rukia tapi Rukia kembali menggengam tangan Ichigo erat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Rukia

"Aku pernah bilang kan, Kuchiki." jawab Ichigo

"Tapi aku…"

"Sudahlah Kuchiki, lebih baik seperti ini. Dan untuk hubungan kita mungkin akhiri saja. Atau memang sudah berakhir?"

"Belum, dan aku tidak mau."

Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya dan melirik wajah Rukia, wajah yang menunjukkan keseriusan, wajah yang benar-benar mempercayainya. 'Kenapa kamu masih percaya dan berharap padaku?' batin Ichigo

"Semuanya berakhir."

"TIDAK!" Rukia langsung memeluk tubuh Ichigo, Ichigo tidak merespon, hanya terdiam saja. "Jangan Ichigo."

"Kuchiki, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak!"

"Tolong.."

"Tidak akan!"

"Kamu keras kepala."

"Biarin. Week.." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya dan tetap memeluk tubuh Ichigo, Ichigo lalu melepaskan tubuh Rukia dan langsung mencium bibir Rukia. Rukia sedikit kaget akan tindakan Ichigo, tapi dia merasa sangat senang. Inilah yang dia nantikan selama ini. Rukia langsung membalas ciuman Ichigo, dan Ichigo melepas ciumannya itu.

"Kamu kena hukuman lagi." ujar Ichigo

"Aku mau kena hukuman lagi." ujar Rukia mantap

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dan hubungan kita tetap jalan."

"Kenapa kamu mati-matian mempertahankan hubungan ini? Aku menjauhimu untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kamu jahat kalau begitu. Aku mencintaimu dan kamu meninggalkanku."

"Kamu kan marah padaku?"

"Tadinya, tapi sekarang tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Aku merindukanmu Ichigo, sangat."

"Aku juga."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang akhirnya mau jujur mengakui kalau dirinya sama rindunya seperti Rukia. Rukia merasa sangat senang dan Rukiapun menarik Ichigo menuju kelas terdekat yang sudah kosong, lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Kuchiki kamu mau apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Hukuman darimu," jawab Rukia yang perlahan membuka seluruh kancing bajunya. "Dan aku juga akan menghukummu."

"Aku?"

"Iya. Karena kamu memanggilku Kuchiki, bukan Rukia. Panggil aku Rukia, Ichigo." Rukia langsung mendekati Ichigo dan memeluknya sangat erat, Rukia berusaha mencium bibir Ichigo tapi karena Ichigo terlalu tinggi baginya dia mencium leher Ichigo. Dia bisa merasakan harumnya rambut Ichigo dan mencium leher Ichigo.

"Rukia." desah Ichigo, karena Rukia mencium, menjilat dan menggigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan tanda disana. "Kau pintar sekarang."

"Hehe.." Rukia tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Ichigo tidak tahan dengan undangan yang Rukia berikan. Akhirnya Ichigo melepas seragam Rukia hingga hanya terlihat bra saja. Ichigo juga melepas baju atasannya hingga menampakkan dadanya yang bidang itu lalu Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan lembut. Rukiapun membalas ciuman Ichigo itu. Lidah Ichigo menelusuri rongga mulut Rukia dan mengajak lidah Rukia untuk beradu dengannya.

Setelah itu Ichigo menjilat, mencium dan menggigit leher Rukia hingga meninggalkan kissmark disana. Ichigo lalu melepas bra Rukia dan langsung mencium dada Rukia dengan lembut, Rukia mendesah tidak karuan karena tindakan Ichigo itu.

"Ichi… go…" desah Rukia

Desahan Rukia itu terdengar merdu di telinganya. Sudah lama sekali Ichigo tidak mendengar suara indah milik Rukia seorang itu. Lalu Ichigo kembali meneruskan perbuatannya dan desahan Rukai terus saja terdengar. Ichigo memang merindukan Rukia seutuhnya, sikapnya, ucapannya, semua milik Rukia Ichigo merindukannya.

"Rukia." ujar Ichigo yang menatap mata violet Rukia

"Iya?" tanya Rukia

"Aku tidak kamu hukum lagi, kan? Aku sudah memanggilmu Rukia."

"Haha… Aku mau kamu hukum lagi."

"Baiklah."

Lalu Ichigo melepas rok Rukia dan langsung menerjang paha Rukia. Ichigo memberikan kissmark di seluruh tubuh Rukia mulai dari leher, dada, perut dan pahanya sudah penh dengan kissmark dari Ichigo.

"Ichi.." desah Rukia tapi Rukia tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Ichigo langsung mencium Rukia

Ciuman yang bertubi-tubi Ichigo berikan karena dia rindu dengan Rukia. Rukia juga tampak menyukai hal itu, dia tidak menolak sentuhan Ichigo karena dia juga mengharapkan hal itu.

"Rukia sudah ya? Aku ada urusan." ujar Ichigo yang langsung melepaskan ciumannya

"Eh? Urusan apa?" tanya Rukia yang terlihat sedikit kecewa

"OSIS. Kamu tahu kan?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah.."

Ichigo langsung memberikan baju Rukia dan Rukiapun memakai bajunya begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Setelah mereka selesai memakai baju, Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Nanti akan kita teruskan."

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, jantungnya juga berdetak sangat kencang. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

"Hehe… Ok deh." ujar Ichigo yang langsung mencium tangan kiri Rukia lembut, wajah Rukia langsung memerah dan Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia, Rukia juga langsung pulang. Dia merasa sangat senang karena Ichigo kembali jadi miliknya, miliknya seutuhnya.

A/N: Chap nie sengaja aku bkin pnjng cz aku males qlo bkin lanjutannya gy.

Aq jg da fic multi chap yg blum selesai jd nie pgn lngsng diselesain.

Akhir kata, review untk trakhr x di fic ini n thx dah mw bca.


End file.
